Five Years Ago Today
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Five years after The Battle of Hogwarts. There is a ceremony at Hogwarts to remember the fallen. One shot. Rated T.


Five years after The Battle and wounds were finally starting to heel. A lot had happened in the past five years. Ron had become an Auror along with Harry and Neville. He also assisted George in the running of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

He watched as George struggled with the loss of his twin. He watched Harry take care of his newly orphaned godson. Ron also watched his father give away Ginny at her marriage to Harry last year. And today, on May 2, 2003 he was going to return to Hogwarts and watch the remembrance ceremony that was held every year since The Battle.

Now Ron paced outside of her door. Today He hadn't slept the night before, and he felt anxious. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock. However, the door swung open before his fist could meet the hard wood.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're here," Hermione gushed as she pulled him inside.

Ron looked around his little sister's old room. It was just as she had left it. He watched as Hermione bustled to the bed and began to sort through clothes.

"I know that you'll think it silly of me but I can't decide what to wear," she huffed.

"Not silly at all dear," Ron said walking over and joining her at the bed. He looked at what she had laid out and thought for a moment.

"The blue one I think," Hermione said touching a blouse and staring at it.

"Yes, it's very nice," he said. Hermione nodded and pulled off the shirt she was currently wearing.

Out of courtesy, Ron looked away. He made his way over to the open window and looked out over the yard. He thought about how he and Hermione fell into their relationship. It didn't happen until the Christmas after the battle. They hadn't talked about the kiss they shared at Hogwarts and the witnesses politely kept quiet.

Hermione had come over the day after Christmas to see how everyone was doing. She had spent the Christmas reunited with her own family that she finally hunted down. Everyone had either been out or locked away in their rooms. Fred's absence was even more obvious at that time.

She had walked into the kitchen and Ron had been sitting at the table, crying.

"Hey Ron, how are-," she had said as she walked in. Ron had looked at her and then looked away.

"I'm fine Hermione," he said. Standing and wiping his eyes. Suddenly her arms were wrapped around him. It shocked him but he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," Ron said. "We just have to accept that he's gone."

"No, well, I am sorry about Fred. But I meant that I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you," she said.

"It's fine Hermione," he said.

"But it's not," she said, pulling away from him. "You're hurting ad I've been staying away from you because I've been being selfish. So what if I kissed you and you didn't like it. We're friends and I'm sure you just want to put it behind us. But I'm being stupid and keeping my distance; which just makes it seem like an even more ominous issue that needs to be addressed-"

"What did you say?" Ron asked mouth agape.

"I'm sorry I kissed you… you know, during The Battle," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Ron said, pulling her back into his arms and leaning down. "I kissed you back." Then they kissed and it just happened. After that they were together as much as possible.

"Ron!" Hermione said, shaking his shoulder and snapping him back to the present.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around and looking at her.

"Come on, we'll be late," she said. Ron followed her out of the room and into the kitchen, where multiple Weasleys had already gathered and were preparing to use the Floo Network and travel to the Hog's Head Tavern in Hogsmeade.

Ron watched Hermione step into the fire place and disappear. He impatiently waited for his turn to follow her. When he did, he didn't even pay attention to what was happening and stumbled out of the Hog's Head fire place and right into somebody.

"Hey, watch it," they said, turning to face Ron. "Oh, sorry Ron," Percy said before scuttling off. Ron smirked and looked around for Hermione. He found her near the front door talking to Ginny and Luna; if Ginny was here that meant…

"Nice landing," Harry said, walking up to Ron.

"Shut it," Ron grumbled. Harry smirked and Ron just rolled his eyes. He supposed it was pay back for all the jokes he had cracked over the years about Harry's first experience with the Floo Network.

"So today's the day, is it?" Harry asked as everyone started heading out the door to walk to Hogwarts.

"Couldn't even sleep last night, mate," Ron said as he spotted Hermione up ahead.

"Well don't over think it," Harry said.

"Wow, thanks for the advice," Ron said sarcastically as Hogwarts began to come into view.

All the students would have the day off from classes today. They would file out to the Quidditch Pitch and sit in the bleachers for a moment of silence to remember those that were lost. Then they would remain silent as the names were read. Next, Harry, Hermione and he would go up and speak for a moment. After that the students had the rest of the day to themselves. Parents often came for a visit, especially if the student had a family member that perished in The Battle.

What Ron was waiting for most was the alone time that he and Hermione would have. They would walk along the shore of the lake, holding hands and soaking up the sunshine. Then they would join Harry and visit Hagrid.

"What are you going to say this year?" Harry asked.

"Not sure," Ron said. They had entered the grounds and he could see students already walking to the pitch.

"What about you?" he asked Harry.

"I never know until I'm actually up there," he said quietly.

They continued to walk in silence. Eventually they caught up with Hermione right as they reached the Quidditch Field. They were greeted by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister and Professor McGonagall; who was now the school's Headmistress.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione" McGonagall said, with a small smile. Kingsley nodded at them all.

"Hello Professor, Minister," Ron said. Harry and Hermione stayed silent. Ron reached out for Hermione's hand and she took his.

"Come with me, if you please," McGonagall said and they walked onto the field. Like always there was a small stage set up in the center. Harry always tried to make light of it and joke that it was going to ruin the grass.

"Up you go," McGonagall said and they filed onto the stage. As they did the crowd hushed and the ceremony began.

"Five years ago, today," said Kingsley. "The Battle of Hogwarts took place. Please join us in a moment of silence to remember those who fought bravely and those who died doing so."

Everyone was silenced. Not even the birds sang. Then McGonagall began to read the list of casualties, "Nymphadora Tonks… Remus Lupin… Fred Weasley… Severus Snape… Collin Creevey…"

Ron tuned it out. It was always the same; roughly 50 dead. Instead he watched the crowd. Some had heard this before. Some students had even been there or had had family and friends that died. Others, like the first years had only heard of it from their parents or older siblings. They had never seen the ceremony first hand and it was their reactions that Ron watched.

"And now, Hermione Granger," McGonagall said. Harry always spoke last. Whether Ron or Hermione spoke first, it often varied. There was a bit a clapping and Hermione stood out.

"One my first day at Hogwarts, I met two boys on the train. We weren't instantly friends, but after awhile they grew on me," Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder at Ron and Harry.

"I never thought that everything that happened would happen. At first, I never knew if I would be included. However, the two boys soon discovered that with out me… well, they weren't that smart. So… I just wanted to say that never forget who you are and what you know. You may not think it'll be worth anything, but trust me when I say that it may one day," Hermione finished and she stepped back. Ron walked forward and took her place.

"Hello, I'm Ron. I guess I never thought that I would have any significant role in all of this. It was always Harry who was going to be at the front it all. But I suppose that, like Hermione said, you never know what will happen. But more than anything you can't lose faith in yourself," he said. He quickly went back to his place and gave Harry a shove toward where he had been standing a moment before. He didn't particularly like speaking in front of all of them.

"What Hermione and Ron just said is true," Harry said. "When I first met them I barely even knew about Voldemort. However, I'm so glad that I have them because if I didn't, I don't know how I would have managed to do everything that I did. They really did make a difference and that's why you shouldn't take your friends for granted."

He walked back to stand with Hermione and Ron and the crowd began to clap. The trio waved and walked off the stage. They didn't really enjoy the publicity of it all. All they wanted was peaceful, alone time.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards the Great Lake. They walked in silence. When they got there, they sat on the shore.

"It's nice to back," Hermione said.

"Yes, it is," Ron said. He stood up and grabbed a rock. He tossed it into the lake and watched it skip. He turned around and looked up at the castle.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts," Ron sang quietly. Hermione stood up and walked up to him.

"Teach us something, please," Hermione sang.

"Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot." they sang and when they finished they began to laugh.

"We should be getting to Hagrid's," Hermione said.

"Yes," Ron said, "But first, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Hermione said, looking up at him.

"Hermione Granger, I love you and I was wondering…" Ron said, reaching into his pocket. "Would you would marry me?"

He got down on one knee and looked up at Hermione; holding up the ring for her to see. She was speechless, but then she began to smile. She sank down onto the ground and kissed him.

"You want me to marry you?" she asked.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron said, jokingly.

"Shut up," Hermione said. She swatted at his shoulder and then she kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" Ron asked when she pulled away.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said.

"Good," Ron said with a smile.

"It sure did take you long enough though," Hermione said, Ron shut her up with a kiss.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you liked it. I was really bored and figured, hey, I've written Harry proposing to Ginny, so why not write Ron proposing to Hermione?**

**Harry Potter, is not mine, how cool would that be?**

**I hope you all liked it, reviews would be 'totally awesome'. AVPM reference! XD If any of you haven't seen 'A Very Potter Musical' I suggest you go on YouTube and watch it. Thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**


End file.
